even the butterflies are not innocent
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Pesas justo aquí, en el ventrículo izquierdo de mi corazón. Shiemi / Amaimon.


**ao no exorcist © kazue kato.**

* * *

**nota. **yay, my new ship!~

**[*] **

**.**

even the butterflies are not innocent (el amor sube a través de la probóscide de una mariposa carroñera).

**.**

**.**

**.**

El problema siempre ha sido que Shiemi es muy cortés —demasiado, pero _hey_, que no le puedes decir nada o se disculpará y… ahí vamos, de nuevo. Lo que decía— y Amaimon es muy invasivo y no conoce el término de _espacio personal_pero uhm, no es cómo si le importara demasiado, porque vamos, es el putísimo Rey de la tierra y- Shiemi le repite por enésima vez que por más Rey de la tierra que sea, no puede escarbar entre las cosas ajenas y mucho menos robárselas o colocárselas en la cabeza.

— ¡Amaimon, e-esas son mis bragas! —Shiemi se sonroja violentamente fruto del enojo, la vergüenza y de la absurdez de toda esa situación porque no todos los días ves a un demonio flotando en el aire con unas bragas rosadas en la cabeza. No, qué va.  
—Huelen raro —y luego se las quita y las pone en el dedo índice, lo más lejos de su cuerpo, como si estuvieran cagadas o algo así. Shiemi entrecierra los ojos y piensa, qué,_Amaimon, te has pasado, reverendísimo tonto_, porque Shiemi es demasiado amable y linda cómo para decir puto o imbécil.  
—¡Entonces dámelas, bobo! —luego farfulla por lo bajo cosas inentendibles y Amaimon tuerce un poco la cabeza y la mira con esa típica expresión en el rostro que siempre tiene cuando observa a los humanos (como si estuviera a punto de quitarle las alas a una mariposa con un ligero cuchillo de plata).

Shiemi suspira y decide que lo mejor es ignorarlo y ya, que después se le pasara la tontada y cuando este en tierra, le pegará un buen golpe en la cabeza por ser un tozudo abusivo sin ningún tacto… que, oye, casi le da taquicardia, por todos los cielos. Las chicas como ella (suaves como la crema batida— incomprensiblemente amables— educadas hasta desgastarse—) no deberían tener que pasar por este tipo de situaciones. Jamás. Ya diría Rin que parece un tomate con piernas.

Amaimon aparece, de nuevo. (Shiemi sabe que detesta que lo ignoren, es como un niño y hey, esa es la comparación más desubicada y un tanto graciosa que puedes hacerle) No trae sus bragas y Shiemi suspira un poquito cansada. ("_estás empezando a pesar en mis brazos_") Amaimon tiene un dulce en la boca y se sienta al frente de ella. Están en el jardín de Shiemi —en su bendito corazón sangrante y Amaimon no tiene la más remota idea pero Shiemi sí y— y sus pequeñas hadas están revoloteando en su cabello rubio y hacen estos ruidos que a él le molestan y a ella le encantan. Entonces él frunce el ceño y los quita un poco brusco con sus manos. Shiemi protesta pero de todas maneras, él no conoce otra forma de hacerlo.

Le jala un mechón de cabello y la acerca a su cara. Lo ha tenido tantas veces cerca de su rostro pero de todas formas se sonroja y no quiere hacerlo porque un día Amaimon comentó que parecían manzanas de dulce y las mordió fuertemente, el muy tonto. Y mira que tiene dientes filosos. El iris verde —el de él— que brilla de manera obsesiva y un tanto psicótico, algo enfermo (_ábrelacomoaunbicho_— sus asquerosamente bonitas alas. Jala despacio y— resquebrajan; el sonido de la piel rota) pero Shiemi no tiene miedo porque no es capaz de imaginarse en una situación donde ella dude de él. Demonio o no, es inofensivo a su manera. Aruña, sí y a veces muerde y reclama atención todo el tiempo y es egoísta pero le ha dicho _Shiemi, me agradas, humana tonta_y Shiemi sabe que no podía juzgarlo sin conocerlo primero. Qué le vas a hacer, es parte de ella ser así y ya, no puede hacer nada ahí.

Hace un puchero luego de pensarlo mejor. Se corrige mentalmente.  
Es un gato.  
Y tiene los ojos de uno. Y muerde igual. Y se desplaza de igual manera. Y observa como uno.  
(¿Cómo vas a tenerle miedo, entonces?)

—No vuelvas a ignorarme —murmura inexpresivamente, su expresión es la misma de siempre (Shiemi se ha preguntando si Amaimon sabe lo que es estornudar o algo así) pero_dios mío_, lo tiene tan cerca y escucha a su corazón en los tímpanos y siente a las arañas tan pequeñas como granos de arroz subirse por sus tobillos endebles y _suban más, por favor_ que el cuerpo lo tiene tan tensado que siente que explotará.  
—Te lo merecías… eres un grosero —responde suave y honesta, tan sincera que Amaimon solo quiere plantarle un gusano en el cuello (de nuevo) y convertirla en una muñequita que da vueltas en su mismo eje y guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y así la tendrá siempre que necesite…eso que le sube por la garganta y se le queda atascado en la lengua y la boca se le humedece y quiere abrirla, _joder, quiero abrirte, ¿no entiendes? Necesito hacerlo._

Los dedos le tiemblan pero a ella también y el estomago se le hunde como tierra traicionera y movediza, las esquirlas del amor hundiéndose en los nervios de sus pulmones y se le está olvidando todo. La sensación de inquietud y ansiedad llegan abrazándola por la espalda, justo como aquella laguna que tiene en su memoria, después de agarrar la lámpara de piedra y atravesar el río de gusanos con la cabeza de Rin entre sus muslos. Recuerda a Amaimon y su intención de matarlos y aplastarlos bajo sus graciosos zapatos. Los versos de Bon, la espada saliendo de entre los pechos de Shura-sensei, la frialdad de la botella de agua entre sus manos. Son retazos de tiempo y luego aquellas llamas azules, comiéndose las estrellas.

Shiemi deja caer su frente sobre la de él, un tanto cansada, el cuerpo agarrotado; las raíces volvieron —tienen el color de los empaques que traen los dulces masticados en la boca de uno de los Reyes de Gehenna—. Amaimon hace un sonido extraño, como si por fin lo hubiera entendido y pasa sus grandes manos por la espalda de Shiemi, recorriendo su columna vertebral sobre la delgada tela que la cubre. Sube y llega hasta donde se supone está su corazón y clava sus uñas, desgarrando a su paso un poco la camisa escolar. Hace círculos sobre su piel expuesta y de su boca sale un pedido inocente, increíblemente monótono.

—Shiemi, ¿me dejarías comerte?  
—Pero no muerdas mis mejillas —Sabe exactamente lo que ha dicho.

(El problema es que Shiemi ama a todos los bichos de la naturaleza y a Amaimon le gusta descuartizarlos con las uñas, entonces algo está mal allí.)

_Oh dios mío_; es que le quiere.


End file.
